Enter the Cold!
by Riku97
Summary: Nico is in bad shape! He's been taken over by some norse curse or something! Annabeth has to save him for Bianca's sake. And all this after a perfect date with Percy, life of a Half-blood is so hard! PM and Review if you have a cool name for the Norse Camp!
1. Hel's Son?

Oh gods, Get ready to hear Jasmin Sing "A whole New World" From Aladdin cause here comes something unexpected... a Different Camp?! Campers and Hunters might just have to work together to get along with a new 'Camps'.

**Annabeth's POV?**

Last night might have been the best night ever! Percy and i had gone out on a normal date to a normal pizzeria and then went on a walk in Central Park without seeing any monsters! No gods came to ask us to go on some quest, no monster wanted to eat us! Best was at the end of the night, Percy and I kissed under the full moon! I told Juniper,Thalia,Katie,*Bianca, Piper and **Hazel all about it. They aww'ed when I told them about the kiss while Thalia rolled her eyes."Atleast you had fun." she said half sarcastic. She isn't the kind of Girl to melt over hearing about a date that went _perfect._We had all met in Aphrodite's Cabin, since Aphrodite is the goddess of love and Piper's her daughter."I wish Travis would do something like that." Katie said, she had ben dating Travis for weeks now and their first date was a trip to Olympus, not the greatest place to go since Aphrodite's Soap opera had ended. Nico burst in with wounds that were bleeding badly."Their evil, child of death the it to the underworld." he collapsed on the floor. He had a knife in his hand with weird symbols, Piper and Katie pulled him to a bed while some girl whined about blood stains. I say a weird symbol that were possibley Scandinavian?Hazel had brought out Nector from a water bottle."Nico, have you been to Scandinavia at all?" He sat up,his legs had stopped bleeding but the look on his face was weird."Madian, fetch me drink." What? "who do you think you are giving orders!" I was about to pull my knife when nico said the strangest thing."I am Nico, Son of Hel, Goddess of Niflheim. Where am I, possibly the home of Freya?" Everyone gave weird looks at each other, from the places and Godess he said..."Norse!" I shouted! I smiled wide."He thinks he's son of the Norse Godess of Niflheim, the frozen underworld where lazy dead people go! I read about it in a book from my Dad, maybe the old myths of Norse legend are true?" I started pacing, trying to find an answer."Hate to be the bearer of bad news but what about Percy? What if he finds nico like this!"Piper said"He'll laugh at him then Nico will attack defending his honor...Oh gods we have to fix him!"I rushed to find an answer or atleast a short term fix."Nobody tell a soul about Nico! Swear on the River Styx that you won't tell, that'll by us some time, people will stop asking if you tell them us swore not to tell." Short term fix found. We all swore but Nico was still confused."What is this 'River Styx' you speak of? Who is 'Percy'?" Its like with Percy when he went missing except Nico's still here..."Nico, little brother, your a son of Hades. pleasea remember..." Everyone forgot about Bianca being there. Nico looked at her confused."Your my sister?"he paused,"Who's this Hades you speak of? Hel is my mother. but if were related...One of us is wrong and I know who I am." Bianca started to sob, it was worse then him being dead, he was gone but right there.I heard Percy,Jason,Grover,Frank,Leo, and Travis/Conner comming."Move Nico to the back, Bianca..."She looked up."Shadowtravel Nico back to Hades-"Nico interupted."Hel's." "Cabin! Hurry, your our last hope." She was helped by Hazel,since she was a child of Pluto/Hades,and they faded into shadows and was gone. hopefully she made it. I studied the knife more as they walked in, ,everyone was acting and Thalia were cleaning up Nico's blood while Piper and Juniper tried to calm down the other girls."Ladies, were here." I heard Leo say as he opened the door."Where's Hazel?" Frank asked. he was looking in throught a window. "Annabeth, you got a new knife? Whats those symbols mean?" Percy said as he came up behind me, kissing my check. "Its not mine, its a friends. No clue what the Symbols more time!" I was gettting loud. We have a problem and I cna't tell Percy."Whats really wrong,Annbeth?" He looked at me with those eyes that mae me want to tell him everything wrong."Swore never to tell, you have to find out on your own." I said half wanting him to know. He smiled, then said"I think i know what it says."I looked at him with joy."Really!" He nodded and said"It says 'Annabeth, meet Percy at the lake.'" I slugged his arm saying"Not funny seaweed brain!" A dark mist filled the room then Nico came, Bianca wasn't with him."I am Nico, Son of Hel. Give me my sword!"I stone was in his hands, with runes matching the same as the knife. The knife grew into a sword that was cold to the touch."Helheimian Iron should not be touched by mortals." Nico said as he grabbe the sword."Luckly I am a Norse Half-blood." He smiled and ran towards the lake! Percy chased after him along with the other guys. Bianca and Hazel rushed out of Hades Cabin, it had mist floating out of the windows and door."Watch out Nico's Crazy!" I heard Will shout. Icey shades appeard, causing the grass to freeze aroun them. Nico rushed to them then and shouted"Loved to stay and Chat but Vienna's waiting for me back home!", with an icey mist envolping them, vanished."No!" I heard Bianca shout. She fell to the ground sobbing. Why had Nico left Camp with those creeps! We have to find him before its too late. Who is Vienna and what home was he talking about?

**The End?! **

*** Bianca survives in all my stories**

**** Hazel and Frank came to Camp to see how Cool and Awesome it is!**

**Wow, all those names of Norse mythology are correct by the way. Hel is the Norse counter Part to Hades but she's much colder then him. She deals with the the souls of cowards, losers, wastrels, lazybums and liars as defined by Norse legend. Had had Nico been doing? Is this like with New Rome! **


	2. New Faces!

The Norse Camp Is Revealed!

**Vienna's POV!**

Welcome to Camp -, a place for the Norse God's children to come! I'm Vienna Wallos, Daughter of the Great godess Idun, how holds all th Golden apples of the Gods and Goddess! Without my mom, those gods would look their age. I have golden blond hair and green eyes, and I'm about 5'07 since I'm 14. I lived at Camp my whole life since my mom saw that since I can grew magic golden Apples, I don't need to be around mortals. I have a few friends, Cleo Don Nico and Jack. Cleo is a daughter of Audumbla, the cow goddess who saved the first ice giant by feeding him. Don is a son of Freyr, God of peace, prosperity and plenty. Jack is a son of Loki the Trickster but we get along since his dad saved my mom in the form of a felcon. Nico's new to Camp, but he's been claimed already! Most people get claimed after days of training, but he just showed up and a misty skull came over his head. Hel's sons are rare since she doesn't get out from Helheim much. I was the first to greet him here."Hello, I'm Vienna! Welcome to **Camp Mjolnir**!" I told him. "My name is Nico, I never knew the Gods had another Camp up north!" Nico looked around at the Cabins, all painted differently."Nico, here have this." I handed him a common sword."I already have one." He said, so I turned it into a knife using a runic stone. Its how we use magic, only certain people can use them so its a great gift! "Wow, you have to teach me how to do that!" He was wide eyed looking at the knife. A blizzard was rolling in, he was freezing. I tossed a deep teal cloak around him, Camp color. "This isn't a Camp for Greek Gods is it?" I back up slightly."Greek Gods? No, were proudly Norse!" I shouted proudly Norse. A Cheer came from everyone in Camp. Nico started to back up but he saw that Camp line was a Stair case of stone."This is wrong, I have to left before something bad happens like another swi-" His eyes went Deep Teal then he feel backwards. "NO!" I shouted as he fell and hit the stairs, turning into a faint icey mist. It was a day before he came back, He had been brought by the Icey Shades of Helheim, which was when the misty skull appeard over his head of black hair."So, Vienna. How does Camp work?" He asked."Well, almost every God has a home. The Gods that don't have children have statues. Your mom has a statue so I guess you'll need a place to stay." I stated to show him around. Snow coverd cabins were placed acording with what Godly parent they have and which of the 9 realms they live in. Mine was a normal cabin with drawlings of golden apples decorating walls. Nico walked in to find a small grove of trees bearing golden apples."Lovely place you have here." Nico said as I blushed."Thank you. My mother's Idun, she keeps Golden apples so the Gods can look young." I walked over an picked a few, only for more to grow in their place."You can grow magic youth apples?" Nico asked. "Kind of, its a gift and a curse. See since I was a little girl my mother raised me. I'm one of the few childern of Idun so I was given growing magic youth apples as a gift but ever time some one eats the apples I see their death. Its got nothing to do with my mom and our healers are left without answers." Nico puts his hands on his forehead. "I remember some one having a curse like that only with gems. What was her name...Meg? No, never mind.." Nico looked distant, like he was trying to remember someone important to him, maybe a sister or a girlfriend?Hope not, I should him a spare bed that was had deep teal sheets with Norse runes of protection on the fringe, just incase we take them out of Camp.

I moved some trees so he had some room to move around. He placed a jet black sword that felt wrong for being here, he also had a faded old picture in his jacket of him an some girl that could be his sister and a woman behind them that looked like his mother."Thats my sister and mom by the way." He started, thank the Gods it wasn't his gil friend."Bianca and me were close. All I can remember about her is her name... I'm I a terrible brother for only remembering her name?" Nico looke confused. "No your just can't remember all the good times you two had." I tried to sound optimistic, has he forgotten everything about his past? "So Nico, whats your last name cause I need to put something on your name tag other then Nico." I smiled, I would finally get to use my name tags I got."Nico Di Angelo, son of Had-Hel...Is there a God with Had starting their name?" He tried to remember something. "Nope, just Harr but little is known about him." Nico eyes were deep blue,Gods I felt like melting. Don burst in along with Cleo and Jack. Don was a little taller then me and had longish brown hair with green eyes that ment troble. Cleo had her little brown hair up in a pony tail, while jack's black hair match Nico's."Hello, Name's Jack. Nice to meet ya." Jack started, he always has to put his two cents in."I'm Nico, Son of Hel..." Nico was still stuck on why he started saying Had when he ment Hel."My names Don, and thats Cleo." Don was always their to make peace while Cleo had a milk shake in her hand."Hey Nico." Was all she said, not much of a talker but great as a field medic. "I'll see to it that a Cabin is made for your Mother, Nico. But seems you've moved in here for the time being so that saves much time finding a place for you." Don was pretty much our dimplomat, not a great fighter but can still cause a good deal of damage. Jack well, he could blow up a whole Camp if you gave him the O.K. Being a trickster his pranks are more about scaring people, not killing. "Nico, whats your sword made of?" Cleo asked,"Doesn't look lke any metal I've seen." Hse drank more of her milk shake."Stygain Iron, it can rip your soul out of your body and send it straight to the Underworld. It helpped alot in the second Titan War...What ever that was." Nico sounded as if he was home for a second but then came back after he stated about some war."Last War we had was against Ragnarok's minor army but we took em down." Jack said. It was when america was getting hit by the *Tornado, we got hit with a huge snow storm which wa really ragnarok sending us troble. We fought what ever beasts came but Ragnarok never showed meaning what ever happened to make it start stopped. Rex, the Camps poet and son of Bragi, wrote an epic about how Camp was defended but no one really reads it since we all experenced it. It was getting Dark so everyone said goodbye, no one dared to stay outside since the wolves came out. Nico hand fallen asleep while I was still awake. I picked more apples and hide them in the secret celler I had made Ivan, Camps builder and son of Laga who makes springs work and makes sure wells stay fine, build it for me so I can store my Apples. I tossed a couple dozen down there, but I had to make sure they were right. I walked down the small flight of stairs to see all of my apples. The walls were lined with shelves that each were filled with Golden Apples. On the floor were barrels of apples, with crates and even a small safe that had been used to hold Golden Apples. I told everyone in Camp that the Golden Apples were to bring back youth but would cause great disorder if aten, a lie that saved me from seeing everyone's deaths. But not everyone got the message, Jack had aten a apple before I told everyone, he would died at the hands of a strange girl that had blond hair who was wearing an orange if he survives my vision then my curse will be broken and I'll stop seeing the death of people who eat golden apples!I started to fix them then went to bed. A good nights rest will help before I start helping Nico train.

**The End**

**Nico's trying to remember good old Camp Half Blood! Vienna has seen her friends death, someone with an _Orange shirt _and _blond hair _will kill him! Will this dark vision of the future come true!** **Plus Nico was trying to remember Hazel, who's name is a type of nut. Get it? Nutmeg. Yea, you have to be insane to get it. Camp Mjolnir is gonna be its awesome name! Thanks to Archiepoke23, great idea since Mjolnir is the name of Thor's hammer! Glad Some people review**

***Alot of events happened when Kronos tried to take over, even in the Norse Camp! **


	3. What does Camp Half-Blood know?

Norse Camp returns from a long waited chapter

**What does Camp Half-Blood know?**

**Hazel's POV!**

Percy had us all keeping calm since Nico ran away saying he's a child of Hel, Bianca hadn't talked to anyone since then other than Clarissa and Katie. She was close to shutting down altogether but she still made her public appearance when Percy called a meet."Now, we need more information about what Nico was talking about. Who's Hel? What is Helhemian Iron and where did it come from? Also he said he was a Norse Half-Blood, which means we need something that will help us with the Myths of the Norse world." Chris raised his hand after Annabeth finished."Isn't Thor a Norse God?" Everyone knew that Thor was not only a Norse God but an Avenger from Marvel comics and Television."Thor could be real so he have to make sure Thalia and Jason can deflect Lightning, plus Nico's knife turned into a sword due to a small black stone in his hand with a rune on it, just like the knife, but he said something then the knife changed into a freezing cold sword! Helhemian Iron he called it."Annabeth was lost in deep thought"Stygian Iron but with the Norse Camp?"Clarissa 's eyes went to her."Well, if Camp Half-Bloods for Greek Halfbloods and New Rome/Camp Jupiter is for Rome Halfbloods why not a Norse Camp for Norse Halfbloods?" That may have been the most times Halfblood has every been said in one sitting."Just saying, If we have Celestial Bronze and New Rome has Imperial Gold and there's Stygian Iron, why not another Godly Metal? For all we know there might be Egyptian Camps or even Chinesse Camps!" Katie started, which made Frank who was a ferret in my lap jump up."Maybe I can help." A girl with Red hair and a paint splattered shirt said,"Rachel! Welcome to our meeting for Operation 'Emo Repo'!" Travis said, getting punched in the gutt by Katie afterwards."Nico's been kidnapped? Well I have felt a weird coldness and I drew something unsettling." She pulled out her sketch pad from a jean backpack and flipped to a page with light blue smears and a boy on it."That might be Nico, but as to where he might be..."Rachels eyes glew green, "Oracle Time!" Conner shouted.

_Greek and Roman's fight for death _

_To save a friend whose way is lost_

_Ice and Frost hide to truth_

_Tearing two into three as sand settles._

Rachel came back after that, but everyone was more confused, sort of."Greek and Romans fight for Death, we have to save Nico by killing someone."I said,trying my best to understand the words of the Oracle"To save a friend whose lost his way, Nico's gone crazy on us so we have to set him right!"Frank chimmed in, he's sweet but sometimes he's gripped a knife,I glared at her."Ice and Frost hide the truth, their lieing to him so we need to tell him who he is."Annabeth said after she noticed my glarres."And finally Tearing two into three as sand settles,meaning?" Percy asked,opening the floor to one said anything, maybe to confused or maybe cause they didn't want to make Bianca mad since the line ment,to me, that Nico's going to torn worse then he is now meaning third Nico adventure. I wish he would come home, but he thinks his home is far away...I wonder what he's doing now?

**The End? **

**Short Chapter but it's just to show what everyone knows, More Camps? Naw, there can't be...Can there? Travis named the Quest Operation 'Emo Repo!' so they have to go on a quest cause of the Prophecy given by Rachel!**


	4. Melted Milkshakes and Gruggles from the

So more Nico's time away from Camp, seen throught the eyes of one of my OC's!

**Melted Milkshakes and Gruggles from the straw**

**Cleo's Pov?**

Sup people, Cleo here. Yup, just me in my Cabin...with Tod my would sit and talk about milkshakes and cows and fighting. Then we would look to see if anyone was listening to we we were about to do. Ivan would build anything for something he wants, he wanted a choclate milkshake so he built me and Tod a big old basement/freezer/party room. We would walk down there, secret enterance in my closet! The freezers were to the right while the Flat screen with gaming consuls was to the left. State of the art gaming chairs were by a fluffy cold couch, while a milkshake maker was to the far wallk. By the steps was a golden Apple from Vienna since she forgot to pick some thing up for me, but that was when she didn't warn about how bad they really were. Nobody took a bit out of it, maybe cause it was cold or maybe cause Vienna was too good of a friend to let down. We drank Milkshakes and Played COD:Modern Warfare 3 for a few hours, no body really checks to see if your asleep in this Camp. Heck, nobody cares if you train or not cause if you don't you'll end up in Hel's domain! But they take it easy on us since me and tod aren't the war happy fighters in RL but in COD not so much. We've played for hours, nonstop only to use the bathroom,but then we'd both go, and we'd drink and eat nothing but milkshakes! Fun times, too bad about Camp directors who are the Valkyries but the never stay long since they go off to find cute guys they like who are dead. Herfjoturr is gonna be director next, since its far too late to do anything. Me and Tod played till dawn of the next day but chrashed after a few minutes of light, people wonder why we sleep alot so we tell them that we play COD till dawn which they laugh, we like to fool them into thinking were lazy since other Campers play it, poor RAWR_MAN2 I killed him like 20 times in a row! Ostara's son,Steve, later complained about being terrible at COD cause MILKSHAKER1 kept killing him...Wonder who that was? Well, Don't tell anyone or else I'll make you my newest milkshake flavor:Bone Crunch. I went to Veinna's, who doesn't Play COD ever, and found an Emo boy in one of her spare beds. She most have a crush on him since he's sitting on Bens bed, her older brother who died a while back saving her from a giant wolf attack durring Ragnarocks attack, end of the world my milkshake maker!"Cleo, can I tell you something?" V asked."Sure but follow me cause my milkshakes almost out." V left her boyfriend, soon to be by the looks of it, in Bens bed and walked with me. Tod was at the door holding two milkshakes and smiling."Think you need a refill?" He smiled and laughed, he was wearing a _Got Milk? _T-shirt he got from Mom for his birthday."Ok, Cow boy." V said, he hated being called that but I liked being a Cow girl even if its an insult. The smell of the milkshake was mint, but the straw was gurgling...not good.I heard words in thr gurgles _Not Norse, Bad Emo, Mint Flavored Message, COD addict, hot ham on rye. _The last one confused me but then V asked whats wrong."The Milkshakes telling me you have a Non-Norse Emo that bad and he may or may not like COD." She was confused,"He might not like a type of fish and he's bad? Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaattt." She was hiding knocked the drink out of my hand before I could hear anymore weird Gurgles."V, go make some gold apples!" I shouted, mad that my drink was gone."That was too close for confort..." I heard V mumble as she walked away. What was that secret she was going to tell me?

**The End?**

**Moo? Sorry old thing I use to write, Cleo knows Nico's not right but she doesn't know the half of it! COD addict, Cow girl, milkshake lover! Cleo in a nut shell! Next time Jacks gonna save the day, with ducks...?**


	5. Ducks and Lost Freedom!

Jack saves the day with ducks? Weird but true!

**Jack save the Day with Ducks!**

**Jack's POV!  
**So, I'm a son of Loki! My dad rocks cause he tricks people, some times nicely but mostly for selfish gain but thats my Dad! So Vienna and I are real good friends, but since Nico's been here for like a week now, maybe? Vienna has been absobed in finding out more about him. Everyone in Camp know who he is so nobody really cares if he's new, its when he's in the areana. Its likes he's been trained with a free style fighter! He ducks rolls and even can knock a sword out of anyones hand, he's crazy awesome at fighting. We had all gatherd to watch this big fight Troy, the greatest fighter in Camp plus a Son of Kvasir the great god of wisedom and beet juice? "So Nico, say hi to your mom cause i'll send you right to Helheim!" an _oooooh _rang out in from Troy's supporters. Nico did something that even I would find weird,he spoke another spanish or Scandinavian, it was more Latin like."Είμαι Nico, ο Υιός του ελληνικού Κύριος ο Θεός στον Άδη του Κάτω Κόσμου. Θα σας νικήσουμε Νορβηγών ηλίθιος!" Nico smiled then the used an axe with Nico used his sword and the one I gave him."He can use it, he'll need all the help he can get!" Troy said before the match started, big mistake. Nico slashed the metal pole that held the axe like it was butter! The axe head fell to the hard stone tile ground as Troy shouted"Another weapon!" His lackies tossed him a spear but Nico laughed."Αλήθεια; Νομίζεις ότι Νορβηγοί όπλα σας μπορεί να με νικήσει; I μείωσε τσεκούρι μέταλλο σας στο μισό και θα μειώσει το δόρυ σας πάρα πολύ!" He sounded cocky, like he was taunting Troy which made him mad."Stop it you weirdo, speak english!" Nico stopped."What? I was, or are you to dumb to understand?" Everyone laughed as he charged at Nico, who rolled to Troy's right then Slammed his back with a shield. 1...2...3! Nico won, without even breaking a sweat! Nico was jumped by Vienna as she bear hugged him, err. I mean thats nice, not like I secretly like Vienna and her curse of golden apples.I went over and congratulated Nico for not dying,"Way to go Stiff, you didn't die yet!" He smiled"Thanks, I had a weird feeling as if I was at home when I was fight...weird." I told him about his mom not being a big fighter, since she deals with the lazy dead. Me and the gang soon walked off toward Viennas place, our normal hang out since its always clean and full of trees. We talked about normal stuff; old life,training, weapon cleaning. Till Nico asked"When does Camp have a camp activity like Capture the Flag?" We looked at him,"Capture the Flag...We played that before but we lost one of the flags after..." Vienna said,Nico was confused but we all rememeber. We never go outside at night because of Ben, he went out to find go get the Flag he hide since no one found it at all but night fell so we searched for him, no one has seen him since or the why the rule was made, not cause people would stay up late but cause people dissapear! Vienna was his real sister but she was taught by their mom since Ben asked to train in the art of combat, so they could be a double threat cause she knows wicked cool magic! We don't talk about it much cause Vienna shuts down afterwards..."So, lets go do something!" Nico said hopping of his/Ben's bed."Maybe we could find that flag or find who ever lost it!" Vienna looked up,"We can't find Ben, he's been gone for two years." she sounded like she was talking inside a hollow shell."Lets go anyway, if it gets dark then we'll come back."

"I'll ShadowTravel us back if we need to." Nico said, he sure knows alot about his powers..."Children of Hel can't ShadowTravel, they FrostTravle since Heleim is full of cold icey mist. You sure know alot about the powers of different gods/goddesse Nico..."Cleo said. We left before anything could be FrostTraveld us to the outskirts of the woods, which saved us a walk."Lets go in groups of two,Cleo and Don you go north west. Me and-" I cut Vienna off,"I'll go with you." Don shot me a _let her finish_ look but it wasn't a mean look, it was a diplomatic look. "Sure, why not. Nico...Follow Cleo and Don I guess." I tyed a string to a near by tree, just incase we get lost, the woods were the black forest at the edge of the world but it was moved here so we can keep an eye on it I guess. Camp use to go into the woods at night to tell ghost stories and there were nature hikes and a bunch of cool Camp games, like Capture the Flag and Paint Ball fights! As we walked farther into the woods my string activated, making little glowing rubber ducks form on the string every few feet."Duck string? what is this kindergraden?" She laughted as I boast"Many glowing ducks with save our lives! If they don't you have to kiss Nico, if they do-"I was rudely interupted,"I'll kiss you infront of the whole Camp. That sounds fair,right?" She giggled as I blushed at the thought of Vienna kissing me for all to ,"Deal! My ducks just bought me a kiss." She laughed while running ahead as I chased after her. Maybe Nico being here might add a litte compitition for gaining Vienna's love but him being here just got me a kiss from my dream girl! We raced after in the woods, leaving Cleo Don and Nico to head off towards Odins stone, a rock formation that looked like Odins helmet but who would really want a rock named after their helmet? So we called it Odins stone instead.

We were heading to Gold lake, were a huge deposit of gold was. It was once a great mine but then Camp made its way here and it was flooded, but what really happened was Giant sorceress Gulveig had lost a few gold rings deep in _Her _black forest. She rules all of it but she's kind, most of the time. as long as she counts her gold and makes her captives mine more for her gold obsession. Vienna rushd ahead of me, farther than before, and left me alone. A creepy mist coverd the ground around trees slowly disapperd as I shouted for help. I grabbed a gold coin out of my pocket and shouted"Gulveig! I'll give this to you if you let me go find Vienna and get her to Camp safely!" A beautiful woman with a golden dress with gold rings on every finger who was wearing golden sandels and had gold string running threw her long dark hair."Well, if it isn't the young hero Jack, son of Loki! Your giving me a gold coin? You little devil you." Was she flirting with me?"Please, let me find Vienna. I love her and even if you take me to your gold mine, let her go back to Camp alive and safe."I begged which I think turned her on?"What a sweet heart! You would give up all freedom for a girl how think of you as her best friend and nothing more? Thats true love. I'll let you escort her and the others out but when all four of them leave, my mist will lead you back to my lovely _**Gold** _mine." When she said Gold it sounded as if she was maddly in love with it, but gold isn't alive and can't feel emotion not like a real person...Oh Gods! I found out why guys go missing in the woods, she plucks them out and takes them to her mine where the give her gifts of gold! And I think I just asked her to take me away with her! Oh father, Loki, save me! I heard a felcon screatch over head, the fog cleared as an ominous warning rang out _lead them out, but you stay! _laughter filled the woods as I rushed forwards.

I bumped into Vienna, who had found Cleo Don and Nico. Nico had his teal Camp shirt torn in the center while Cleo's cup had milkshake running down a little hole. Don had drawn his knife and blood dripped from it, with flecks of gold in it!"Nico's blood is not Norse! Our blood has no gold in it!" Don shouted. I gasped, along with Vienna."Thats what that meant..." What is going on with my life!

**The End!**

**Cliff hanger! What happened with Nico and Cleo? Did Don slash Nico? Does Vienna lose all love for Nico? Does Bianca come to save her little brother? Find out soon, I hope. thanks for reviewing about my long block stories, sorry peoples. The old ones stay like that but the new ones will be fixed.**


End file.
